The Harry Potter Dimension
by Kara Metallium
Summary: SSOC Once again, Kara Metallium has been thrown into another dimension by the ever mischevious Xellos. However, this time she is happy to be in the Harry Potter Dimension and plans on tormenting a certain potions master as her main occupation.
1. The Arrival

I do not own Harry Potter and characters. Nor do I own Xellos. I only own Kara Metallium. Best wishes. This is a story in a long line of stories. However, this is collectively from Harry Potter and from the anime Slayers. Oh do forgive the somewhat vulgar beginning.  
  
Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
Chapter 1-The Arrival  
  
Once again a swirling portal opened in the sky and a girl popped out. Well, more like was thrown out with amazing speed and hit the side of the grassy knoll. She collected herself and shook her fist at the portal. She was very disheveled.  
  
"DAMN YOU XELLOS!!! YOU STUCK ME IN ANOTHER FUCKING DIMENSION! YOU BLOODY FRUITY NUTTER!!"  
  
She attempted to jump back into the portal and was thwarted by a protection barrier  
  
"Uh, uh, uh.for shame Kara.don't you want to stay at Hogwarts???  
  
"ARE YOU SHITTING ME? I'M IN THE HARRY POTTER DIMENSION? HELL YEAH! See ya later Xellos!  
  
***  
  
Kara was levitating outside. She gazed at Hogwarts Castle with her bright red eyes. It was early morning, just before sunrise, and she was still trying to decide on her course of action. Her to do list: (1) make contact with Dumbledore, (2) find out what year Harry Potter was in, (3) find a place at this school, and (4) torment a certain potions master. Kara sighed. 'I don't know if my magic even compares in this dimension, is it as powerful as wand magic?' Kara decided and teleported.  
  
***  
  
Kara appeared in the Headmaster's office. What she found somehow did not surprise her. Dumbledore was sitting in an armchair turned toward the fireplace, eating a yellow candy for what she presumed was lemon drops. She cleared her throat. The old man smiled and spoke.  
  
"I was wondering when the mysterious figure levitating outside this castle would appear. Dear child, please have a seat." He turned to her with his eyes sparkling. As a mazoku, Kara was repulsed by the man's warmth; however, the human in her was very much enthused about the friendly old man. She repressed a smile and took a seat.  
  
***  
  
A certain dark potions master entered his dungeon classroom at seven o'clock sharp that morning. As usual, he swept in with his robes billowing. He looked over the room to make sure everything was in place before his quite juvenile fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived. His dark eyes focused on the board, which last night had held meticulous instructions for the next day's class. However, in place of potions procedures was a poem.  
  
"Severus Snape  
  
Dressed in black  
  
I long to shag you in the sack  
  
Your silky hair  
  
And pallid skin  
  
Induces many thoughts of sin"  
  
Needless to say, Professor Snape was furious. He flicked his wand at the board to erase it; however, it did not erase. It still did not erase with all the enchantments he flung at it; nor would it allow itself to be covered with an extra long sheet of parchment, which promptly incinerated in place. Angrily, he pasted up a note on the outside of the classroom door noting that class had been cancelled and extra homework was assigned. He turned and stormed down the hall with robes billowing. Severus Snape smiled sinisterly, no fourth year Gryffindor was going to get out of class work this easily.  
  
***  
  
The door to the headmaster's office suddenly banged open with such a force that it scattered papers. Severus Snape strode in and immediately started yelling. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and spoke.  
  
"Severus, calm yourself. It's not proper to use such language in front of a lady," as always Dumbledore smiled. He gestured toward the hearth-turned chair. He addressed the chair, "I believe you owe Professor Snape an apology Miss Metallium."  
  
Snape's glare turned to the chair angrily. He expected to see some common little student. However, his eyes were met with a slender, somewhat petite woman. Her hair was as black and as silky as his, yet it seemed to shine blue. He drew in a breath; the irises of her eyes were bright red. Not to mention, her outfit was somewhat oriental, if not her facial structure. She advanced, no glided, for she was levitating, over to Snape. She smiled cockily at him as she levitated at eye level, since he was a whole head taller.  
  
"You must forgive me Professor Snape," she said smoothly with a smile that should have knocked an average man flat, "but I couldn't resist taunting a somewhat feared potions master. However, I'd be delighted to help you with your little problem."  
  
Snape was visibly angry. He glared at the strange red-eyed woman. Then he glared at Dumbledore. "Who is she?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "All you need know Severus, is that this young lady is our newest student." The woman looked somewhat crestfallen.  
  
"I thought you were joking headmaster, I mean after all, I am SO much more advanced than most of the mortals here." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Really Miss Metallium. You shouldn't think so lowly of humans. After all, you were one once you know. I know that being a mazoku has a certain lack of emotions, but you must try to be sensitive." Miss Metallium sighed.  
  
"Alright headmaster, but please I am trying to conceal my origin for the sake of yours students and the majority of teachers. It's bad enough that Professor Snape knows."  
  
"What's going on here, Albus?" asked Snape, who was somewhat lost but angry as ever.  
  
"Miss Metallium here is from another dimension. She is what people from her time call a 'mazoku.' That would mean a 'monster' to you. She once was a human; however, she was sucked into another dimension, killed, resurrected, and served as servant in that dimension." Kara turned her eyes to Snape who looked no less calm. She smiled icily. Snape turned to her and glared his patented trademark look. She smiled wider.  
  
"I believe Professor Snape and I shall get along famously headmaster," she continued to smile. "I mean, after all his emotion are quite delicious. I've never quite had this brand of hatred before." She spoke as if she had sampled a fine wine. "Hatred, mixed with large amounts of pain, and something else, something quite small. Ah there it is, loneliness." Snape glared at the girl, which covered his amazement. She smiled. "I feed off emotions, not food, Professor Snape. Somewhat like what a dementor does; however, I do not feed enough to drive my subjects into such a condition that the prisoners of Azkaban happen to be in, poor devils." Snape pointed at the girl and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Please tell me Albus, that a monster-"  
  
"I prefer the term 'mazoku,'" she interrupted pointedly.  
  
"-MONSTER," he continued glaring, "is not going to enroll into our school." 'And, that I, heaven forbid, shall teach this insane creature,' he added to himself.  
  
"I'm happy to say that Miss Metallium IS going to be enrolled into Hogwarts, into the seventh year in fact. She will be sorted at breakfast." Snape glared at Dumbledore, turned on his heel and stormed out the headmaster's office without another word. 


	2. The Sorting

I only own Kara Metallium.  
  
Chapter 2-The Sorting  
  
The great hall was alive with the rumbling of students whispering to each other. Dumbledore had asked the students to welcome a new student to their midst, Kara Metallium. She was a transfer seventh year student. Older male students eyed her up and down. Older female students looked at her with envy. Younger students were simply awed. Kara was dressed in the standard robes of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft; however, she was very different in one respect. Her bright crimson eyes gave her an exotic and slightly frightening look. Not to mention her hair. One look told you it wasn't normal. Normal black hair didn't shine blue. Anyone who looked at Harry Potter or Professor Snape could tell you that.  
  
Kara Metallium stood before the student body with Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder. His actions were based on reassuring the students of Hogwarts than Kara herself. She held a confident air and had no problem looking at the crowd with serene, perhaps, overconfident calm composure. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and gestured toward the stool in front of the student audience. Kara sat down and Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
The hall hushed as the incredibly old hat came alive. Every ear was tuned to its mutterings.  
  
"Ah, Kara Metallium. Your house, that's what you've been pondering. You can't decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin can you? Yes, it's very difficult. You have a loyal heart, but you also have another side, a secret side. You are very difficult Kara; more difficult than any student I've had to place in one hundred years. Oh, I see Kara, that's what you're thinking. Well in that case.better be.Slytherin!"  
  
Kara jumped down from her stool confidently, and with a nod to Dumbledore, strode toward the Slytherin table. A twinkle of eyes was exchanged between the headmaster and new student, not that anyone noticed. Older Slytherin males scrambled to make a space next to them, hoping the mysterious new exchange student would sit next to one of them. She strode down the aisle purposely toward Draco Malfoy. She kindly asked Goyle to move aside with a seductive smile and took a seat next the son of a deatheater. She smiled. Draco got over his initial surprise and smiled back. Food suddenly appeared on the table and breakfast began.  
  
***  
  
Snape glowered from the high table. His eyes were watching every move of the new student. Her shiny hair and bright eyes were to no avail on the potions master, he hated her. He had never hated any students in his house, perhaps disgust, but never hate. And now, he had to deal with this monster day in and day out. He had no problem believing that Kara Metallium would be a troublemaker. The trouble was what was he going to do with her? Dumbledore had specifically asked him to keep a special eye out for the new student. So as she didn't slip up in her disguise by displaying more than ordinary powers. He knew she had exceptionally high wandless magic skills. Her magic was second to only Dumbledore. Which made her perhaps more powerful than himself. He constrained his rage, which sought to make his body tremble. Here was a student ten years younger than himself. Well, she appeared to be ten years younger, who knows old she actually was. What made it worse was that she was talking with Draco. The boy was a troublemaker himself. If Kara sought to pair up with Draco, he would have a hell of a time defending his house from the onslaught of accusations against it. 'Gods,' he thought, 'how the hell did she end up in Slytherin?!' Snape had known somewhere in the back of his mind that Kara Metallium would be in his house. However, he tried to ignore the other voice in the back of his mind. It told him that he was going to have a difficult time in potions with her. 


End file.
